<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>那抹红 by Slcoclk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120942">那抹红</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slcoclk/pseuds/Slcoclk'>Slcoclk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slcoclk/pseuds/Slcoclk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>　　故事发生于Volume5的某个时间点，Jaune一行人在寒风某座偏僻的村庄落脚，信标陨落的记忆仍刻骨铭心……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>那抹红</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“包在我们身上！”<br/>　　大伙的目光齐刷刷地停在Ruby身上。阴冷的二月寒风中，Jaune感到背脊发凉。她开玩笑的吧？她就这么答应了……<br/>　　他正想说些什么，话才从嘴里探头，就被村民的大嗓门打了回去。“啊！谢谢你，谢谢你们，好心的猎人们。”<br/>　　头发半秃的他朝村子里的围观群众挥手。“他们答应了！，大伙，他们答应了！”<br/>　　一语激起千层浪。人们欢呼起来，如同原始部落庆贺击倒戮兽头领。然而不一样的是，这回刀刃沾血的不是这些世代居住于斯的农民，而是他们。<br/>　　JRNR小队。<br/>　　欢呼声让Ruby得意忘形了，她恐怕暂时忘记大伙才刚刚接下任务而非凯旋归来。Ren和Nora交换了一个不安的眼神，犹豫地盯着像国王似的接受村民爱戴的小红帽。Jaune不指望他俩说什么。Ren只会提供战术建议，其他时候沉默寡言。Nora倒是话多，但有时过分小心，让她去熄灭Ruby的热烈火焰还不如叫她一周不吃糖浆。<br/>　　Jaune觉得自己有必要提醒一下Ruby。但又能说什么呢？她已经答应了。在Mistral的这半个月让他们学到了一句古话：君子一言，驷马难追。何况这些村民的眼神是如此的纯朴善良，Jaune实在不忍心收回承诺。<br/>　　冷风刮了起来，长老嘀咕了两句，挥手示意大伙到大厅里烤火。Ruby蹦蹦跳跳地跟去，内收状态的新月玫瑰在腰间晃动。她还兴高采烈地向他们挥手。“来呀，伙计们！”她唤：“烤火咯！”<br/>　　Jaune轻拍额头。“好吧，我们走。”他说，遍身装备伴随迈步的动作叮当作响。作为小队队长，他的防护并不多。三个餐盘大小的白胸甲将黑衬衣上的兔子图案遮住了，连同双臂的盔甲一道保护他的上半身，同时还有圣仪之殁防御后方的攻击。虽然Jaune认为敌人如果真的要偷袭，他的脖子会首先遭殃。<br/>　　相比之下，另外两人的防护更少。他们的Aura比Jaune的厚多了，也就不需要过多的物理防御。Lie　Ren如墨黑发中紫红色若隐若现，燕尾短袍衣相间黑绿二色，将长裤衬得更白。Nora穿得就像身处Vale的夏天似的，黑色打底、粉色线条装饰的小马甲下摆刚好拂在腰际的腰带上，即便天气寒冷，她还穿着粉色短裙，也许靴子能保证双脚不受寒，但Jaune总忍不住想每当自Atlas而来的寒风吹过时，她是怎么不瑟瑟发抖的。<br/>　　迈入村庄围栏后，小孩子们涌了上来，像欢快的鸡群。Jaune从战斗裤口袋里掏出一捧五颜六色的小珠子分给他们。“拿去吧。”他说：“但是，嘿，说的就是你，不要抢，一个个来。”<br/>　　滑溜的珠子在手心滚动，哗啦啦全掉了出去。小孩们开心尖叫着四散二区。棕手套被戴习惯了。他起初觉得这东西的内衬总挠手心，但在寒冷的环境下如果没有东西维持手掌的温度，连剑都拿不稳。<br/>　　说到剑，Jaune有些消沉。虽然竭尽全力，他的战斗水平仍然远差于其他三名队员。Ruby像团红色旋风，永无止息地穿梭于战场；Nora的大锤总能给予敌人致命打击；Ren的远程支援和牵制能力也很出色。Jaune作为队长，竟是队伍中最弱的一员。也许耐力可以和Ren相提并论，但他也仅能依靠这点体能去吸引戮兽的注意力了。<br/>　　思索间，一只手搭在他肩头。<br/>　　“Jaune，你还好么？”Nora用靛蓝色的眼盯着他，由于身高差的关系，做这个动作对于她而言有些吃力。Jaune轻握住她的手腕将之放下，扬起嘴角。“没事，只是那些珠子掉了有些可惜。”<br/>　　“孩子们会捡齐的。”她说，把手背在脑后，闭眼闻息。“嘿，这儿的空气可真清新，是不是？Ren？”<br/>　　“啊，我想是吧。”Ren回应，皱起眉头四下张望，目光落在远远走在前边、和当地民兵聊得起劲的Ruby身上。小红帽对他们的自制武器赞不绝口。<br/>　　“我担心她。”Jaune说出心里话。“Ruby的擅自决定，你们清楚。上回在香玉湖畔差点唤醒古戮兽，真是太可怕了。”<br/>　　“她需要放松。”Ren说。<br/>　　“我们都需要放松，你知道，经历了那种事之后……”Nora把嗓音放低，也只有谈及Vale时她才不那么大大咧咧。<br/>　　“我不认为到戮兽聚集的山谷里去是种放松。”Jaune一边说还一边和周围兴奋的村民打招呼。根据长老的说法，这个村子已经有几年未曾见过猎人了。虽然不是尘晶能量富集的区域，戮兽们还是在人们的担忧中逐渐逼近。<br/>　　前两日，村里的年轻孩子们趁着初雪未化，决定到十英里外的山谷去采集冰莲。大人为了安全起见，还派了三位民兵随行。结果今天清早，一个民兵独自跑了回来，遍体鳞伤，只剩一口气了。他宣称一群可怖的巨型戮兽占据了冰莲分布的山谷，并且袭击了他们。有的孩子躲到了山洞里，无法逃脱。<br/>　　孩子的父母们焦头烂额，长老不知所措，民兵队量力不足。就在这时，从遥远的Vale来的猎人们出现了。Jaune得承认，即便Ruby没有抢先答应，他作为队长也不会拒绝村民的请求。<br/>　　这个村子在Mistral算比较大的了，从村口到村大厅要走上五分钟。期间Nora一直在和热情的村民打招呼，收下他们送的甜饼，吧唧吃了起来，还趁Ren不注意往他嘴里塞。身旁两人的欢乐感染了Jaune。是呀，他们可是JRNR小队，是信标学院的学员，预备猎人，经验充足，武器精良。对付几只戮兽应该没问题……<br/>　　Jaune的思绪断了，不知不觉间他停住脚步，时间仿佛静止。<br/>　　那抹红色。<br/>　　碧绿的眼睛。<br/>　　金红护甲。<br/>　　他感到一阵眩晕，力量不由自主地汇聚到胸口，嘴巴微张，舌唇屈伸，那个在梦中默念万遍的名字即将弹出——<br/>　　“Pyrr……”<br/>　　——止住了。<br/>　　那不过是个普通的农家少女，怀里抱着金红相间的冬花。是碧眼红发不错，但不是她。<br/>　　她已经不在了。<br/>　　萧瑟风中，Jaune如枯木伫立，再一次让记忆占据了脑海。<br/>　　<br/>【闪回】<br/>　　清晨的信标环形教室，阳光和煦。Jaune气喘吁吁地从后门溜进来，蹭到挺拔的红发女生身旁。<br/>　　“我讨厌夏天。”他嘀咕。<br/>　　Pyrrha还在纸上写个不停。“因为你汗总流个不停。Jaune，你上哪去了？”<br/>　　“迟到罢了，有点起床气，嗯。”<br/>　　“我们一起出的门，Jaune。你是去食堂找Weiss去了吧。”<br/>　　“不是的，Pyrrha。我现在决定改变了。”<br/>　　她的绿眸子闪烁明光。<br/>　　“……你，决……咳咳。你决定改变，改变什么？”<br/>　　Jaune忙着从背包里摸出笔记本，没注意少女表情的变化。“噢，改变追她的策略呀。”<br/>　　一声轻微而悠长的鸣响。Jaune往周围查看，挠挠后脑勺。“奇怪，刚才那是什么声音。”<br/>　　Pyrrha耸耸肩。“也许某人心里难受吧。”她说，说得很平静。</p><p> </p><p>　　炉火焰颤，暖浪柔抚。<br/>　　Jaune坐在四英尺高的火炉前，凝视红色火焰的舞蹈。耳畔寂静无声，唯闻队友保养武器的沙沙声。Jaune知道自己的圣仪之殁和长剑也是时候上油了，但他不想动，只愿留在这儿与炉火对视。<br/>　　火的颜色。<br/>　　她的颜色。<br/>　　他不知道自己如此呆坐了多久。当意识向炉面以外的地方探去时，屋内蜡烛已经熄了。光线昏暗，屋内的一切仿佛浸泡在混浊的黯淡融金中。大伙在村子分配的空房内睡得正香。虽然空气中弥漫着灰尘和旧木头的干涩味，但要比野外营地舒适多了。至少有躺上去能留下印子的厚床垫、热水澡、而且不需要轮流守夜。热情的村民甚至还送来喝不完的蜂蜜酒和风干肉，Nora对这种甜甜的酒很上瘾，还不是Ren拦着，非得喝断片。<br/>　　Jaune站起来，踱至窗边，把旧式木窗推开一小条缝。夜晚的Rosen镇和其它散布在辽阔Mistral大陆上的治外乡镇一样，漆黑一片，唯有镇中心竖立着一根高灯台，微弱橙光奋力抵抗黑夜侵袭，与一阵又一阵黑涛作斗争。Jaune眺望许久，仿佛自己变成了那抹残光，在痛苦和自责中苦苦挣扎。<br/>　　到底，队伍仍有人守夜。Jaune将目光从窗外收回，打量自己的伙伴们。房间很大，但火炉只有一个。大家睡在距离炉火十码内的小凹台里，用厚如大腿的床垫隔绝石面冰凉。Ruby的睡相十分滑稽，像即将展翅冲天的大鹏趴在垫子上，顶起羊毛被，手臂和肩膀都露在了外边。<br/>　　Jaune叹了口气，走到小红帽身边，帮她盖好床被，再用多余的毯子把女孩裸露的脚丫也遮住。Ruby做噩梦了，眉头紧皱，嘴唇微微嚅念着什么。<br/>　　噩梦困扰着每一个人。身后，队伍里的另外两人的睡容同样焦虑不安。Ren和Nora侧躺朝着对方，少年微露白齿，喘息声重，似乎在梦境中奔跑。少女蜷缩成一团，像头受惊的小猫，只留几缕粉发在被子外边。这样倒不会感冒。Jaune想。Mistral的卫生条件远不如Vale，如果生病只能求助于当地的土医或着喝Ren泡的药茶。那东西味道比戮兽的脚趾头还可怕，Jaune真希望没有相关的回忆。<br/>　　他愿忘记的还有很多。<br/>　　Jaune重回窗边，试图用明天即将到来的行动掩盖心房阵痛。孩子们被困的Orani山谷距离镇子仅一天路程。如果走的快，半天就能到。长老将周边地区的地图送给了他们，并用朱红笔勾出几条线路。前去的过程不重要，困难在于等待着的敌人。村民说这一带自从三年前的Schnne公司尘晶爆炸事故后就开始有戮兽活动，先是小个头的幼狼，然后是正值壮年，牙尖滴涎的贝奥武夫狼。民兵尚能对付单个的狼，但对成群结队的狼群却毫无办法。<br/>　　后来，巨齿象和太极王蛇纷纷冒头。幸运的事它们从不踏入村子周围十英里内的地方。在JRNR小队抵达前的秋天，戮兽们忽然消失得无影无踪。长老说汪洋对岸的变化吸引了它们。<br/>　　然而好运总有尽头，正如看似安全的信标学院也有陷落的一天。唉，该死，自己又在回忆那儿的事。Jaune抓住头发往两边侧，希望借疼痛暂时忘却Vale的记忆。无果，那抹灿烂的红萦绕不灭，如一条没有尽头的红棉巾，将他死死困住，几近窒息。<br/>　　如果当时……<br/>　　别想了！<br/>　　Jaune一拳打在窗楣上，连自己都没有意识到。他赶紧回头查看队友，大伙还是睡得这么死，就像冬眠的灰熊似的，只有Nora的被窝动了下。Jaune长舒口气，继而被手骨的疼痛扎得咬唇憋气。得，自己的Aura真是烂透了。<br/>　　他不知道明天怎么对付那些戮兽。Ruby们可以随意休憩，养足精神到时候听队长指挥就行。Jaune呢？他自己就是那个指挥。队伍的战术战略都寄托于他。如果出错了，责任也在他身上。如果有人因此受伤，Jaune得自我检讨。如果有人因此失去……<br/>　　Jaune闭上眼睛，感受寒风吹拂。多少个日升日落前的夜晚，同样是北方吹来的寒风，他站在信标学院的寝室楼顶，和她练习着作战技巧。她总是很耐心，指出其动作中的每一个细微失误，无论他做得再差都会用温柔的语气鼓励。Jaune那时还不明白为什么，眼里只有那枚冰公主。<br/>　　「我明白你的心意了！」他在心中呐喊。「回来吧！」<br/>　　没有答音。风若利刃，切割灵魂。<br/>　　当面庞被冻得失去知觉后，Jaune缓缓离开窗边，不忘将之关紧。他走回伙伴身旁，余光注意到些许变化。不知道什么时候，Nora把头从被子里拔了出来，紧贴着在噩梦中煎熬的Ren。两人小指相勾，床被盖成一片。Nora的表情比之前平静许多，也许还醒着，在明暗不定的炉火照耀下微微勾起嘴角。<br/>　　纵使过往记忆扰心，至少她还有着唯一的寄托。而Jaune呢？他不知道。那个混乱的夜晚，他失去了太多东西，未来几十年光阴的某种可能性像Ruby描述的那般化为金沙，散入黑暗的苍穹中，再也无法寻回。<br/>　　Jaune坐在炉火前，与之对视，幻想那是她的秀发，在阳光下熠熠生辉。</p><p> </p><p>【闪回】<br/>　　“接～球～啦！”<br/>　　Nora话音未落，红发的她已一跃而起，扎起的红发随之飘荡，如镀金流苏一般反射日辉，在Jaune的视野里闪耀。Pyrrha总是队伍中表现最出色的那一个。无论是功课、战斗、打扫寝室抑或沙滩排球，她的光辉正如这抹艳阳般闪闪发光。<br/>　　阳光太过耀眼，他在寻找能为炎炎夏日带来些许凉爽的女孩。<br/>　　Jaune坐在排球场边上的木头长椅上，大口吸入柠檬味的苏打汽水，气泡在高脚玻璃杯中上浮。他假借查看玻璃纹路偷偷观察坐在对面的白泳衣少女。Weiss•Schnee正如她的名字那样，聪明又充满Atlas的北国情调。Pyrrha说Schnne在Atlas的古语中意味着“Snow”，在Jaune眼中，此刻的Weiss真的像白雪般洁白无瑕。<br/>　　他旁观着Weiss给她们队伍加油，拍手叫好。课堂上的她是“白雪公主”，到了假日又变成欢脱的少女。这样的机会可蛮少见，RWBY小队的几位有空没空就会跑到Vale边缘地带实战猎杀戮兽，JNPR小队没有校长的关照，训练场地就在湍流不息的Vale河旁。倒是很安全（除了有次Jaune被Nora的巨锤误中，飞向河面，Aura直接被打掉，差点魂归西天）。<br/>　　但Jaune不想要“安全”，他要像RWBY小队一样，无所顾虑地直面戮兽的侵袭，前往遗弃的地底城市，和白牙的机甲打个你来我往。<br/>　　还能和Weiss在一队。<br/>　　Jaune为自己忽然冒出的这个念头而惭愧。他的队伍也不逊色，猎人新星Pyrrha所向无敌、Ren和Nora配合无间，JNPR小队更是他们唯一的家。作为队长，Jaune经常很晚回来，为大伙带来镇里的零食和奶昔。看着大家开心的笑颜，他会觉得自己还是个有用的人。<br/>　　不过，他想要的还有很多。<br/>　　Jaune从随身携带的小包里掏出相机，朝向被扬起的金沙。灵敏的Nora注意有人要拍照，嘻嘻笑着摆出造型，结果被排球敲中脑门。Jaune忍住笑意，　趁大伙的注意力在来回飞动的排球上，把镜头悄悄移向旁边的白雪公主。<br/>　　咔嚓。<br/>　　咔嚓。<br/>　　咔嚓。<br/>　　美如一副画。他满足地阅览照片，沉醉于Weiss粉白的小臂和脚踝，柔和的曲线，宛如雕塑……<br/>　　“啊～哈！”<br/>　　Ruby的欢呼将他拽回现实。看来RWBY小队获得了胜利，穿金黄比基尼的Yang把Blake和Ruby抱在一块，“呼啦啦”地转圈，卷起耀眼黄沙。Nora垂头丧气，在Ren的安慰下走过来，嘴里说个不停。<br/>　　“……Jaune让我分心了，不然不会被排球打中的，噢……”<br/>　　“没事，Nora，我们回头去吃棉花糖。”<br/>　　Nora兴奋一叫，把Ren扑倒。Jaune注视着队员们嬉闹，没有注意踱来的红发少女，直到她的影子落在脸上。<br/>　　“嘿，Jaune，下一轮你不想来试试么？”<br/>　　“唔，我就算了。”他忙着收起相机，但还是被Pyrrha瞧见。<br/>　　“我看看照片。”<br/>　　“唔，再说吧。”<br/>　　Pyrrha眨眨眼，回头看去，正好和劝Yang别那么兴奋的Weiss四目相对。Jaune嘟起嘴巴把目光移向一旁。<br/>　　Pyrrha什么也没有说，坐到他身边，阳光为其抹上阴影。</p><p> </p><p>　　村民将他们一路送出两英里远。<br/>　　“请回吧，外边可能有戮兽活动。”Ren劝到。一个小孩紧紧抓着他的裤腿不肯放手。<br/>　　“到哪儿都一样，猎人先生，何况我们的田地都在外边。既然出来了，一英里、两英里又有什么区别呢？”一个着常式灰色御寒袍的年轻人说：“更重要的一点，我是你们的向导。”<br/>　　“向导？”Jaune挠挠头，这家伙他昨天见过，因为上一次的戮兽袭击失去了妻子，如今孤单一人。“我们有地图就够了。”<br/>　　“但地图不一定准确。”年轻人坚持。此时绝大多数的村民都停下了，用当地的Mistral语咏唱祈祷歌。抓着Ren裤脚的小孩也松开手，不舍地目送他们越过树木凋零的小丘。<br/>　　他们在冬雪未化的土路上前进，两旁皆是萧瑟景象。春天到来前的冬日最为冰寒，冷气在化冰的地面上聚集，顺鞋尖渗入过客的身体中。Jaune即使给靴子加了额外的棉垫，依然觉得冷。裸露半条腿的Nora却全然无事，嘻嘻哈哈地对Ren说着自编的笑话。她的外向力除了储存雷电，恐怕还包括利用这些电为自己保暖。<br/>　　至于Jaune自己……大概是让心爱的人踏上必死的路，他却只能默默旁观吧。<br/>　　Ruby一如既往地走在最前面，像头小山羊。时不时停下来左右查看，掏出新月玫瑰瞄准某处，几秒中的停滞后再失望地放下。每个人排解哀伤的方式各不相同，小红帽靠击杀戮兽的快感，Ren和Nora有彼此陪伴。Jaune真心祝福他俩。在信标学院刚陷落的那几周里，要不是他们的鼓励和安慰，Jaune真不知道自己会做出什么事情来。<br/>　　一上午的跋涉后，他们来到一处地势较高的林间空地，正好能俯瞰Rosen村在内的Tarzen谷地。Ruby张罗着午饭，Jaune则独坐在灰石上，远眺Vale的方向。当初信标学院的同学如今流落何方？Yang，唉，至少她付出了努力，哪怕代价是一只手；Blake可能重返白牙，又或许只是流浪；Weiss回到了Atlas的庇佑之下，继续当她的白雪公主；Sun和Neptune也许已经到了避风港学院，Vale发生的事本质上和他们没有关系。<br/>　　曾经的同伴各散天涯海角，有的已然离去。想起Penny被刀刃割断的惨状，Jaune内心燃起熊熊火焰。不论Cinder是否夺走了传说中秋之少女的力量，他都会义无反顾地去挑战、去战斗、去流血、去牺牲。<br/>　　因为只有这样，他才能证明自己试过了，而不是瑟缩在狭小的储物柜里，眼睁睁地看着地面越来越远，那抹红被黑夜吞噬。<br/>　　他的思绪正要沉入记忆海洋中，忽然肩膀传来轻微的触感。转头一看，原是那名向导。他拿着一串烤面包，递了过来。<br/>　　“谢谢。”Jaune应，接过慢慢咀嚼，味同嚼蜡。<br/>　　向导在他身边坐下，手里还拿着一串……烤蜥蜴？<br/>　　“哎呀！”<br/>　　大伙看了过来，Ruby首先明白过来是怎么回事。“嘿，不要又吐出来诶，呕吐男孩！”<br/>　　“我……”Jaune捂住嘴巴，不想承认自己的厌恶感，于是强忍着坐在石头上，把目光移开。向导啃蜥蜴的声音如此刺耳。<br/>　　“你叫什么？”对方忽然问。<br/>　　“Jaune.  Jaune•Arc。”<br/>　　“猎人世家，对吧？”<br/>　　“……你就这么理解吧。”Jaune不想谈和家里有关的事。<br/>　　“喜欢当猎人吧？手握武器，掌控自己的生死。”<br/>　　Jaune正要鼓起勇气接着吃面包，听他这么一说，立马停住了。<br/>　　“什么？”<br/>　　“猎人总是这样的，来来去去。”<br/>　　“不，我问你说的前面一句。”<br/>　　向导瞟了他一眼，咬下一大口蜥蜴肉，暗红的血液流了出来。“掌控生死。”<br/>　　Jaune感觉自己就像蓄势待发的储物柜。他站起来，握紧拳头，呼吸都在抖。<br/>　　冷静。他对自己说。这家伙不知道，不了解，不明白，只是个Mistral的农民，不可能知道Vale的事，更不会了解她的牺牲，绝不明白他此刻的心情。<br/>　　“Jaune？”Nora唤：“你还好吗？”<br/>　　“……嗯。”他坐下来，感觉双腿都不是自己的。向导不再多嘴，他也没再回想过去的事，只闷闷地咬面包，幻想自己是飞越Mistral寒冬枯林的某只鸟儿，不曾悲伤，更不知何为隐痛的伤疤。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>【闪回】<br/>　　夏末的Vale红树林，空气中酝酿温烂的蜜浆味，斜照的阳光撒下的影子密密麻麻宛若巧克力酱。Jaune满脑子都是糕点的味道，甜得浑身乏力。<br/>　　这可不行。他甩甩头，试图甩掉脑中的影像。圣仪之殁的重量压在身上，宝剑剑刃绽放寒芒，饥/渴地寻找戮兽的踪迹。<br/>　　“跟上，Jaune！”Nora在远处喊，奔跑的粉白身影消失在林林莽莽的红叶树后，其他人早不见踪影。身为队长，他却是动作最慢的。没念及此，Jaune就感觉自己仿佛是橡皮泥做的。<br/>　　他从地上爬起来，蓝长裤和黑衫上沾了红泥，还有几片破落的红叶。他没空整理，大步跟上队员的脚步。红树林回荡着他啪啦啦踩碎叶片的声音。<br/>　　RWBY小队在城市废墟与戮兽群作战的时候，他们却在这儿追逐受伤的黑眼蟾蜍。Weiss在用她那纤细的柳叶白莞撕开敌人的黑甲壳，身形优雅。而Jaune只能在脑海里想象。他越发觉得自己不中用，当个队长逊毙了，还落在队伍最后。除了偶尔进行行动策划、当诱饵外，他不知道自己还能做什么。<br/>　　追逐黑眼蟾蜍是他们选中的任务。每支小队在学期结束时都要上交一份记录详细的猎寻记录单，并根据这个进行额外加分。毫无疑问，RWBY小队能取得最高的分数，就连CRDL小队都能凭借击杀海岸大雕的经历直冲第二名。至于Jaune担任队长的JNPR小队……即便有Pyrrha在，成绩也好不到哪去。<br/>　　因为有他拖后腿。<br/>　　Jaune越想越难受，胸腔像被塞入了一堆冰块。<br/>　　“Nora？”他唤：“Ren？Pyrrha？”<br/>　　他的声音在空寂的林子里回荡，他们不知道跑出了多远，也许还一路上借助武器加速。Jaune只能提着又笨又重的大宝剑和祖传圣盾在林间挪动。红树林地面的恢复能力很强，过不了多久同伴的脚印就会被掩盖。在距离城镇中心几十里的树林中央，Jaune将孤独地迷失方向，等待队友或者信标学院的校员来救援。<br/>　　明明是队长竟然要人救援，还在Vale境内。Jaune已经猜到大家的反应了，那个“呕吐男孩”再一次搞丢了自己，哈哈哈。<br/>　　哈哈。<br/>　　现实没让他失望多久。才走出两步，他忽然闻见身后传来一股怪异的气息，比树浆更甜，像人工合成的浓缩药物。他停住脚步，仔细嗅闻，眼睛快速眨动。<br/>　　“呼噜噜噜噜……”<br/>　　他侧过身去，与蟾蜍对视。在这惊心动魄的一刻，Jaune首先想到的竟然是这种戮兽名称的来历。两圈黑色的印记将其外凸的眼睛围住，看起来就像黑/框/眼/镜。他脑袋嗡嗡地响，竟然与对方“友好”地打了个招呼。<br/>　　“嘿，蟾蜍先生……”<br/>　　戮兽出舌攻击，只差几英寸就打中Jaune的脸。他被粘稠的唾沫粘住，视野迷糊，摇摇晃晃地后退，尽全力稳住步伐，举起盾牌抵挡敌人的又一击。圣仪之殁展现出其祖传宝物的威力，替他挡下大部分的冲击力，但剩下的能量仍足以把猎人学徒抛出。Jaune双脚离开地面，重力先抛弃了他，然后再狠狠地拽下去。<br/>　　“咚！”<br/>　　冲击力将他震得粉碎。Jaune头晕目眩，手臂颤抖，感觉生命在流逝。他还没出血，但Aura已然被击破。蟾蜍就在三十码外亢奋地低鸣，下一击足以将他这个靠关系强塞入学院的充数男送回西天。<br/>　　Jaune回想起第一次独自击倒戮兽的情景，运力于臂，然后猛突出去，将巨熊斩首，救了温彻斯特那家伙一命。回忆是如此简单，但再一次直面戮兽的威胁，Jaune还是不住地颤抖。<br/>　　他扶着红树站起来，膝盖打颤，呼吸艰难。如果对方是贝奥武夫狼就好了，狼的爪子虽然锋利，但圣仪之殁可以轻松挡下。而蟾蜍……可怕的两栖戮兽智商极高，知道Jaune左手紧握的东西有什么用，舌头又灵活，波特教授曾无数次强调要趁其受伤时再出击。面对负伤的蟾蜍，两名受过良好训练的信标二年级学生能够搞定，至少可以保全自身。<br/>　　可Jaune只有一个人。<br/>　　理智在他耳边嚷嚷，吵着要他呼唤小队帮忙。他将圣仪之殁收在小臂上，摸索通讯板，然而抓出来的却是一摊破破烂烂的机械玻璃碎片。他的心顿时变得和通讯板的遗骸一般。<br/>　　噢，真倒霉。<br/>　　更倒霉的还在后边。敌人的进攻远远没有结束。不论是什么使它受的伤，蟾蜍先生都将把怒火撒在Jaune身上。<br/>　　戮兽狂飙而来，避开树木，如团蠕动的史莱姆。Jaune急忙向旁边闪避，只差一点就被吞噬。失去了Aura的人类很脆弱，万不能有半点闪失。他一边躲闪蟾蜍舌头的侵袭，一边呼唤队友的名字。圣仪之殁替他挡下大多数进攻，但过滤后的力道仍然强得可怕。　　　　<br/>　　Jaune不确定自己还能坚持多久。他的剑被舌头卷去，脚踝也扭伤，跑着磕磕碰碰，浑身大汗淋漓。蟾蜍的攻势不见减轻，愈加猛烈。最终，一记让人目眩的重击将Jaune掀倒。他无力地翻了两圈，仰面朝天，大口喘气，圣仪之殁像深秋残叶盖在手臂上。<br/>　　“Ren！”<br/>　　没用的，他们早跑出去好远了。Jaune试图凭借自己的力量站起来，没用，他用尽了最后一丝力气，连呼喊都成了艰难的事。<br/>　　他听见蟾蜍逐渐逼近的声响，就像一团疯狂的Vacuo肉酱面在锅中煎炸。前所未有的恐惧袭上心头，Jaune仅存的勇气像被扎破的气球刺啦啦地泄走。<br/>　　蟾蜍的阴影盖住了他，那对好似戴了眼镜的红眼闪烁寻常戮兽所没有的智慧光芒。甜得发腻的怪味从其半张的口中流出，迷了Jaune的眼。<br/>　　“不，蟾，蟾蜍先生。我……”他摸索武器。“我们正，正正经经打一场，公平决斗，行吗？让我准备好，行吗？”<br/>　　戮兽品味着他的恐惧，如同一顿美味佳肴。Jaune感觉它还吸走了更多的东西，生命在逐渐流逝。他要坚持不住了了，像具破败的洋娃娃，无力挣脱邪恶造物的吮吸……<br/>　　“铛！”<br/>　　刺耳的金属声陡然响起，他睁眼查看，但见一抹耀眼金光自眼前掠过。接着，那股占据身体的流逝感消失了，他的力量回归了一些，能勉强坐起来，抓住宝剑。到底是……<br/>　　……同伴。<br/>　　Pyrrha在林间战斗，用圆盾和短矛献上一曲金铁乱舞。她挑刺、进逼、侧闪、跃踢，以“聆听”之盾挡下戮兽的侵扰，凭“倾诉”之矛炫目进攻。如金红美莲绽放般旋身出击，腰际锦缎似飞梭尾迹。戮兽在她的攻势下慢慢后退，艰难抵挡，毫无还手之力。<br/>　　Jaune看得发愣。信标学院的明星学生将战斗变为一场表演，即便她本意并非如此。矛与盾在她手中仿佛有了生命，变化速度之快，进攻气势之烈，即便见过百十遍，他仍不由得发自心底地感叹。<br/>　　有这样一个队友真好。<br/>　　蟾蜍已露不敌之色，转身撤退。Pyrrha紧跟不舍，掷出金色短矛。“倾诉”在空中划过一道优美的痕迹，直插目标脑门。但闻一声响彻林间的嘶吼，戮兽轰然倒下，化为缕缕黑烟，散入甜味浓郁的空气中。Pyrrha走上去，取回短矛，顺便还带来一块白黑相间的块状物体。<br/>　　“你没事吧，Jaune？”她问，小步跑来，将武器收好，扶住他的脖子。“你……被破了Aura？”<br/>　　“总是这样。”他懊恼地嘀咕。<br/>　　闻得沙啦啦的声响，其他队友也赶了过来。Nora像只粉色精灵蹦入林间空地，Ren气喘吁吁地紧跟其后。“蟾蜍在哪？”橙发少女问：“嘿，Jaune，受伤了吗？”<br/>　　“我只是……被破了Aura。”<br/>　　“没，没关系，这时有发生。”Ren安慰道。<br/>　　Jaune摇摇头，手中的圣仪之殁似有千斤重。<br/>　　“没关系的。”Pyrrha握住他的手腕，绿眸如平静的苍翠林海。“你的Aura能量会越来越厚的，每一次被击破都能使其恢复后更能经受打击。”<br/>　　“但……唉。”他摇头。“我又拖累了你们。”<br/>　　“没有这回事！Jaune，你‘丧气病’又犯啦！”Nora叉起腰。“Ren，回去就给他泡药茶喝。”<br/>　　“别别别！”Jaune立马挺直腰板。Ren的药茶是世界上最恐怖的东西，他宁愿面对一打蟾蜍都不想尝一口。“我没事！”<br/>　　“切，你是不想喝茶啦。”<br/>　　“呃，Nora，我想它没那么难喝……”<br/>　　“Boop！你自己不觉得而已啦……”<br/>　　Nora和Ren像对老夫妻似的“吵”了起来。Jaune把目光收回，迷茫地盯着Pyrrha手中的黑白相间立方体。他们追逐蟾蜍就是为了这个，波特教授说它是时间和生命的结晶。他不禁想有没有种结晶饱含能量，能让接触的人获得从未拥有的力量。<br/>　　 “Jaune。”<br/>　　他发愣。<br/>　　“嘿，Jaune。”Pyrrha摇动他的肩膀。“振作起来。”<br/>　　“唉……”<br/>　　叹息行将一半，那温暖的手就按在了他的胸前。红发少女闭上眼睛，周围的空气为之荡漾。Jaune感到一股热烈的暖流注入胸腔，继而随心脏的鼓动遍及全身。他不禁颤抖，像置身冬天寒风之下，却不觉得冰凉，安详的宁静笼罩脑海。<br/>　　“好了，Jaune。”Pyrrha睁开眼睛，凝视着他。“你感觉好些了吗？”<br/>　　“好多了。”他应。“哇噢，Pyrrha，我不知道怎么谢谢你。”<br/>　　她笑了，也许是错觉，那对绿眸竟闪过一丝苦涩。“你一直有机会的，Jaune。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他们停在岔道前。<br/>　　“上面说的是这条路。”Jaune将目光从地图上抬起来，远眺前方的山脊。如干枯蚁群似的冬树将之覆盖，并向下延伸，渗入被分离的两条小道。其中一条吹来隐约的怪味，像灰石拌上当地特色糯米汤的味道。<br/>　　向导摇摇头。“不，这边。地图不准，长老给你们说过了。”<br/>　　Ren皱起眉毛，但没动声。Nora瞅瞅他，再看了看岔道，说：“你确定走这条路？它看起来有点……阴森。”<br/>　　Ruby闭上眼睛，像小Zwei似的攒动鼻子闻吸。“戮兽的味道。”她宣布。<br/>　　“我们要去的地方布满戮兽，孩子们被困在山洞里，你们都知道的，不是吗？”向导反问。<br/>　　“我们非常清楚。”Jaune下令道：“咱们走吧，时间不等人。”<br/>　　于是一行人沿向导所说的路前进。离目的地还有两三小时路程，Jaune已经走麻，绑腿起了些保护的作用，但也禁不住将近一天的跋涉。眼见得天色泛灰，他明白今晚得在野外过夜了，不远的地方还会有戮兽。昨晚暂居的木房虽然简陋，但有火可烤、有床垫可睡，多少让他回忆起信标学院的时光。<br/>　　一切都不会久留。宿舍的温暖也好、她的绿眸也罢，都沉入Jaune的记忆海洋中。但有些东西是不变的，也许会削平棱角，但还是熟悉的形状与颜色。<br/>　　比方说Ren。他还是那般沉着冷静，嗓音富有磁性，体力依旧不足；Nora依然活泼开朗，不时拿Ren开玩笑。若是后者板起脸，她就会抓住他的手臂发出“Boop”的声音，嬉笑着说“开玩笑啦，哈哈”；他们现在还能保持愉悦的心情，假装信标的一切未曾发生。他们只需要听从队长指挥就好，队员出事顶多感到哀伤，而不会像Jaune这样终日沉浸在记忆中。<br/>　　因为他就是那该负责的队长。<br/>　　自己没能阻止她。女猎人用温暖湿润的吻麻痹他的意识，再将之推入该死的储物柜中。如果Jaune当时多留两个心眼，一切都会不一样。<br/>　　他怆然叹息。往好的方面想吧，至少其他人还活着，还能欢笑，还能感受彼此的爱意。Ren是如此，Nora是如此。<br/>　　而Ruby……<br/>　　“嘿，Ruby，不要干扰向导工作。”<br/>　　正凑在向导身边说个不停的小红帽侧过头来。“离下一个路口还远着呢，我问问他村子里的事啦。”<br/>　　“但……”<br/>　　肩上传来结实的力道。转头一看，原来是Ren。“Jaune，让她聊去吧。”他说：“她需要转移注意力的事。”<br/>　　Jaune缓慢地点了点头。“我知道。但，但我只是……”<br/>　　“恐惧历史重演。”<br/>　　Ren总能用简单的词道出真相。Jaune无奈地点头承认，看着Ruby给向导介绍她见过的武器，越走越远。Nora突然间变安静了，脚步也加快，走到前面，留下他俩殿后。<br/>　　萧瑟冷风阵阵，Jaune感觉双颊麻木，说话也打结。“她看起来还很轻松。”他盯着小红帽说：“我想不出她怎么做到的。队伍……唉，不知流落何方。而姐姐又出了那种事。对于一个猎人来说，没什么比武器损毁更具有毁灭性了。”<br/>　　Ren微微低头。“常有发生。”　　<br/>　　“我忘不掉，Ren。”他吐露心声。“我，我总担心。你知道，信标曾经是多么安全的地方。有Ozpin校长和Ironwood将军的保护，然而……你瞧，我们在外边，没有任何人保护，没有帮手，没有盟军。Cinder可能在追踪我们，戮兽也许会听她指挥。过去半个月我们遭遇的危险比过去两年还要多。香玉湖的险情差点把我吓死了，太险了。我们完全是凭运气才得以逃脱的。”<br/>　　“Jaune，想点别的。”<br/>　　“我做不到，我是队长。我是个失败的队长，我们已经……”他压低声音。“我们甚至不再是过去的小队了。我怎么能放松？我每天都能感受到背包里她头箍的重量，就像在我心里一样。我做不到，Ren。两年了，我以为自己能带领大家前进下去，结果却永远地……失……”<br/>　　他说不下去了，要靠死咬嘴唇稳住情绪。不远处姑娘们聊天的笑声似尖刀扎入心房。她们还记得，Ren还记得，所有人都还记得。但他们可以安慰自己“那不是我的责任”，“我没有办法”。可Jaune曾经有机会。同样是秋叶凋零的午后，Pyrrha曾和他并肩坐在信标学院的食堂外边，色如焦糖的落叶缓缓飘下，落在空旷静怡的校园里。她的手温润如玉，安静地靠在Jaune肩头，坚实的重量让人心安。<br/>　　宁静很快消散。她被什么东西所困惑着，她向Jaune寻求答案。Jaune不知道真相，只希望Pyrrha能坚持她命中注定的事。<br/>　　结果……<br/>　　到底还是命运作祟。<br/>　　他的步伐逐渐放慢，意志与记忆的苦涩作斗争。Jaune双腿仿佛灌铅，无法言说的苦痛注入每一条肌肉、每一根骨头、每一串神经。几个月来，他一直在试图说服自己忘掉信标的一切，着目于前方的Haven，新的学院，新的生活，新的目标。<br/>　　但这可能吗？忘掉她？<br/>　　挣扎间，同伴低稳的嗓音在耳畔响起。“Jaune，我们需要你。”Ren低吟：“你是我们的队长。”<br/>　　“我失败了。”<br/>　　“我们无法预知命运，但我们可以抵御已知的东西。”Ren的眼眸中倒映Jaune疲惫不堪的身影。“凡人皆是如此。”<br/>　　寒风带来Nora的笑声。<br/>　　“我们曾经也是普通的孩童，在普通的小镇里过着普通的生活。”Ren说，嗓音宛若暗夜低语。“命运夺走了一切，却又给了我新的活下去的理由。我以生命发誓要保护某人的笑颜，那是我每天起来时告诉自己的第一句话。Jaune，你还有责任，还有要保护的人，那便是我们。”<br/>　　“我可以替大伙引开敌人的注意力，除此之外呢？我承担我的责任，但我做不了太多。”<br/>　　“你的外向力是什么？”<br/>　　Jaune无法回答。<br/>　　“我还不知道。”<br/>　　Ren意味深长地拍了拍他的肩，快步向前，赶上走在前边的姑娘们。Jaune愣了一下，紧随其后，心中疑问化为淡淡的寒流，被封堵在心灵的角落。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　天色渐暗。<br/>　　Jaune查系在腰带上的老式怀表，现在不过才下午三点，积累的云层就如临近傍晚似的。百米外的山口淹没在一片浓稠的阴影沼泽里，如巨兽之喉。<br/>　　“要下雨了。”Ren说，他沉稳嗓音所述往往意味着事实。“我们应该找地方先避一会。”<br/>　　Nora将手掌摊平压在眉毛上，左右环眺，嘟起嘴巴。“这附近只有树、树、ahhe，也许我们可以刨个坑？”<br/>　　“我知道哪儿可以避雨。”向导说，离开大路，朝枯林深处走去。大伙紧随其后。跋涉七八个小时后，他们总算接近了Orani山谷。离被困的孩子还有几百码距离。Jaune不认为现在停步是嗝好主意，他们早到一分钟，那些孩子生还的机率就大一分。然而他也承认队友们状态不佳，若疲劳作战出了岔子，责任又在自己身上。<br/>　　Jaune无法承担。<br/>　　小道总体来说还是在朝山谷的方向前进，但逐渐凸起的高地将他们引向另一处更幽深的所在。Ruby最先发觉不对劲。“你确定是这条路吗？向导先生？”<br/>　　“没错。”向导扶正挡风帽。“这边，风吹不进来。不想被冻感冒吧？Mistral的寒风你们可领教过了。”<br/>　　“我想这是上风口。”Ren说。<br/>　　“这儿风小。”<br/>　　“问题不在于风大风小。”Ren停在原地。“这是上风口，我们的气味会被吹得到处都是，戮兽会发现我们。”<br/>　　向导将背着的手放下。“你如果不害怕就不会。”<br/>　　“吸引戮兽的不仅仅是负面情绪，你很清楚。”<br/>　　Jaune也察觉不对。“向导，这边不安全吧。”<br/>　　“我在这附近生活三十多年了，我比你清楚，异邦猎人。”<br/>　　“大伙别吵了。”Ruby说：“我们趁还没下雨，直接去救回孩子们吧。”<br/>　　“Nahh……不行。”Jaune揪住鼻梁。“你们太劳累，对付戮兽有危险。”<br/>　　“我们的状况我们很清楚，Jaune你担心得太多啦。”Nora拍了下他的肩膀。<br/>　　“可大伙现在对付戮兽确实不明智，你……”<br/>　　他的话被岩壁上窸窸窣窣的声音打断。大家纷纷掏出武器，一阵金属舒张的噼啪响动。接着，像是为了验证Jaune所说的话，一张镶嵌红眼的惨白兽脸探了出来，瞪视着来客。<br/>　　“砰！”<br/>　　Ruby率先发射白烟弹轰击目标，间杂Ren的浅绿弹梭。Nora没有射击，她的榴弹威力太大，会把岩壁炸塌。Jaune举起盾牌替队友遮挡浠啦啦落下的石子和尘埃，再向上看去，戮兽踪影不见。<br/>　　“啧。”他摇头。“说过这儿不安全，向导。我们还是换个……”<br/>　　向导不知所踪，众人面面相觑。“向导先生？”Ruby呼唤道：“戮兽被击退啦，向导先生？”<br/>　　“切，被吓破胆了。”Nora嘲讽地笑道。<br/>　　Ren皱起眉头。“不对，伙计们，有哪儿不对劲。”<br/>　　“能有……”Nora话音未落，一抹黑影就直扑而来。她毕竟是信标的学员，反应迅速，一锤将对方打出十几英尺远，锤身卷起的风携尘迷了Jaune的眼。<br/>　　“防御！”他持盾高喊，命令队员们摆出应对突然袭击时的阵型。又有几只戮兽从幽谷里奔出，Ruby一阵扫射减缓其速度，然后将枪械变为镰刀形态，冲上去收割，几道寒光解决它们。<br/>　　“好样的！”Jaune喊。一头小戮兽掉在圣仪之殁上，他用力一挥甩掉，再拔剑将之刺穿。黑烟腾起，在Nora转动巨锤的风号中融消。<br/>　　这种规模的袭击JRNR小队遭遇过无数遍了。Jaune平稳呼吸，进入状态，指挥大伙调整阵型，提醒他们自各个角落蹿出的戮兽，自己负责对付战场边缘的小个头。谷地不算宽，没法充分发挥新月玫瑰和战锤的威力，Ren的烈风翠莲倒很适应，但火力不足，没法清扫数量越来越多的戮兽。<br/>　　越来越多。Jaune不知道这些黑白相间的可怖造物从那儿窜出来的，疲于应对。队伍逐渐分散开来，Nora为了施展巨锤之威，独自冲到戮兽群中央。另一头的Ruby也做了同样的事。一时间电闪雷鸣、玫瑰狂舞。红与白交相辉映，偶有几缕碧绿掠过战场，勾起丝丝黑烟。Jaune指挥的声音淹没在戮兽的咆哮中，几不可闻。<br/>　　还在增多。他知道自己不该感到害怕，然而敌人的数量实在超乎预料。“撤退！”他喊：“撤退！他们数量太多了！”<br/>　　Ren听见了他的呼唤，赶了回来。然而两个姑娘打斗上了头，像两团旋风似的毫无平息之势。一条太极王蛇从谷外缓缓流来，挺起的头颅足有四层楼高，利牙让人遍体生寒。然而Nora还浑然不觉，与一打贝奥武夫狼搏斗正欢，巨锤汇集闪电的力量在兽群中心炸开，击飞几头体型较小的，但剩余的狼纷纷亮出獠牙，与巨蛇的一道朝她咬了下去。<br/>　　Ren如苍绿疾风般冲出，刀光炸闪，狼群发出悲惨的嚎叫。Jaune自知不能像对方那样轻松搞定敌人，但作为队长的责任还是像牵木偶似的领着他跑去。才跑出两步，身后就传来一声尖叫。他急忙回头，但见那朵玫瑰被黑影扑倒，摔出几码远。<br/>　　Jaune调转方向，用尽全力冲刺，一个飞扑挡下巨熊掌击，重重撞在岩壁上，感觉五脏六腑都被打了出来。好在Aura没有破，他还能再战……<br/>　　黑色阴影。<br/>　　只差半秒，圣仪之殁就来不及抵御贝奥武夫狼的突刺。冲击力差点把他的手臂震断，浑身酥酥麻麻，小臂中央传来惊人的刺痛。他已经说不清楚自己的Aura还剩多少，也许已经被消耗完。接下来的搏斗将充斥鲜血。<br/>　　Jaune的胸腔如灌满尘埃气息的旧风箱，吞噬寒冷的空气，将酸麻感送及指尖。宝剑在发颤，如一朵残花。<br/>　　巨熊的注意力转移到他身上，那对猩红色的兽眼叙说着残忍与贪婪，冻结他的脊梁。Jaune全身瘫软，圣仪之殁颤巍巍地挡在身前。<br/>　　又一记重击，Jaune像玩偶似的被掀飞，落出二十多英尺，地面带来的冲击力将他震碎，肋骨仿佛断成了十几截，胸腔急剧收缩。他耗尽最后一丝力气举起祖传圣盾，耳畔回荡队友们的呼喊和尖叫。<br/>　　他又一次把队伍带入了险境。<br/>　　“Py...Py...Pyrrha...”Jaune的意识逐渐模糊，但见红黑相间的影子扑来，一切化为虚无。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>【闪回】<br/>　　信标学院从未有过熄灯铃。Jaune过去生活的小镇，几乎每个住宿学校都会弄一个熄灯铃，每到十点半至十二点的这段时间总是铃声不断，悠扬的古典小提琴音乐在小镇上空回响，构成了Jaune儿时记忆的一部分。<br/>　　此刻，在Vale温暖的海风中，熟悉的音符荡漾如波，音高恰好，不吵，也能听清。Jaune坐在宿舍楼顶，面朝广场和Vale河，一边聆听旧时回忆，一边擦拭圣仪之殁和宝剑。他可以在寝室里完成这项工作，但很不巧，同情心泛滥的Ruby悄悄从外边带来一堆欢腾野猫，在各个房间间穿梭，与Zwei相互追逐。在保养用油被打翻后，Jaune就带着武器上到这儿来，独自一人慢慢地感受晚风与盾面反射的微光。<br/>　　圣仪之殁上有一道很深的刮痕。他的目光总移不开那儿，心阵阵微痛。如果父亲知道家里的祖传宝物被弄了个口子，那表情肯定相当可怕。Jaune上个学期期末要求在Vale过假期（因为Weiss也在），这学期无论如何也得回家乡小镇去。如果可能，他想邀请RWBY小队和自己小队的人同去，前提是家乡除了兔子山和旧式集市外还有别的游玩之处。<br/>　　那道刮痕，是一头太极王蛇留下的。他当时正在训练场里对付几只小个子贝奥武夫狼，一切进展顺利。但忽然不知怎么搞的，下一个从模拟仓里跑出来的竟然是T3级别的戮兽。当时是学生自主训练，教授和技术人员都不在，训练场里只有Jaune一个人。他费了九牛二虎之力才安然等到队友们的支援。Nora吸引对方注意力仿若同时，Ren射穿了那条蛇的脑袋。<br/>　　事后技术人员将本次事故归结为一个代码的错误导致的，也许受了电脑病毒的干扰。因为事情不大，他们也就没有上报给校方。唯一的损失只有Jaune的宝盾。他轻抚圣仪之殁的表面，感受刮痕的深度与宽度，感觉就像伤在自己心头。Pyrrha说学校能给他修好，但要等到一周之后了，而且还是会留下一些疤痕。<br/>　　他叹了口气，放下盾牌和合成布，远眺河对岸熙熙攘攘的Vale市。家乡永远也不会像Vale一样，充满欢乐、迷幻的夜景灯光和繁喧的街道。也没有信标学院的好同学、好老师和刺激的课程训练。然而……<br/>　　然而前提是他配得上。<br/>　　Jaune不知道凭关系进来是不是嗝好主意，哪怕读了快三年，他依然不清楚。有时走在校园里，当同伴们聊得正欢时，他会抬头仰望天空中漂浮的Atlas巨型战舰和即将安置完成的浮岛竞技场。Vale节的欢快气氛在快速聚集，人们兴奋地谈论四大学院谁能夺得冠军，三年级的小队们也个个跃跃欲试。只有Jaune强颜欢笑，背地里愁眉苦脸。<br/>　　他可是队长，无论作战计划还是战略的制定，他都是核心人物。他曾想过将队长的职位让给其他人，甚至——特别是一年级温彻斯特那家伙变本加厉的时候——他考虑过离开信标。但那也意味着抛弃自己离成功最近的机会。Jaune在队伍里战斗力最差，但多少有点组织能力。当其他人的注意力放在格斗上时，他就有时间观察全局，做出正确的判断。Ren说他是“天生的将军”，这自然夸张了，但每当自己消沉时，他都会回想这句话，为自己打气。<br/>　　何况，他的队伍也在这儿。JNPR，如杜松般清香。他第一次交到除了家里一堆姐姐以外的朋友。不管当队长的他看起来多么羸弱，队员们从未抛弃过他。现在的Jaune和当初相比，就像“贝奥武夫狼和太极王蛇的区别”。这句话是Pyrrha说的，他的“私人教练”。自从舞会后，Jaune便学着换种眼神看待队伍里这位闻名的格斗专家。不确定性很多，但他也能肯定某些事。<br/>　　正想着，名字的主人便悄然出现。<br/>　　愈来愈明显的脚步声，天台门被推开，熟悉的嗓音唤起他的名字。Jaune回头看去，但见Pyrrha穿着学校黑色打底的礼服换换走来，皎月悬于其首，宛若Mistal式的发髻。<br/>　　“那些猫还在寝室里吗？”Jaune问。<br/>　　“唉，Nora和Ren在想办法把它们引出去。但猫好像只对甜食感兴趣。Nora正纠结呢。”Pyrrha做到他身边，撩开一丝红发。“我来看看你。”<br/>　　“我在上面一个人挺好。”<br/>　　“一个人给武器上油擦拭。Jaune，这可不叫‘好’。”她的嗓音还是一如既往地沙哑，但不难听，熟悉了反而觉得这种音色有些迷人。<br/>　　“我也没别的事可干。我想写作业来着，然后想起来比赛前咱们的作业通通减半，没有可写的。看书的话，下面有太吵。我和猫处不来，Pyrrha，你知道的，我没法抓它们。所以说只有这一件事可干。”他举起圣仪之殁，检查伤痕在月光直照下的情况。“也许可以现在练习一下格斗姿态。”<br/>　　Pyrrha点头。于是Jaune将保养工具收到一旁，站到天台中央，右手持剑，左臂携盾，摆出永不过时的剑士准备姿态。红发少女在他旁边进行指导。<br/>　　“左腿再往前一点点，好，就这个位置。右臂，噢，Jaune，你的右臂又高了。”她靠来，亲手调整他的姿势。手指点过Jaune的臂膀，麻酥酥的。<br/>　　她退到一边。“出击吧。”<br/>　　Jaune出剑，由于才抹过油，没握紧剑柄，宝剑径直从手里飞了出去，掉在两码外的地面上，发出哐当响声。Jaune愣了一下，然后尴尬地扬起嘴角。Pyrrha想忍住来着，鼓起腮帮子，然后噗呲一声笑了出来，捂住嘴巴。<br/>　　“Jaune，哈哈，你对付戮兽时可不能这样做呀，武器怎么能……哈哈，这么飞出去呢……”<br/>　　“我抹的油还没干嘛……”<br/>　　“像抛盘子一样……哈哈……”Pyrrha忽板起脸，小声咳嗽两下，然后又憋不住开怀大笑。“哈哈，Jaune，告诉我你是故意的，哈哈……”<br/>　　她清脆的笑声在Vale温润的夏风中回荡，如一串银铃在Jaune心中摇响。他挠挠头，摆出标准姿势，继续训练Pyrrha交给他的动作，一下、两下、三下。笑声渐渐平息，她嗓音微颤地指出Jaune的不足之处，悉心指导。<br/>　　“再来。”<br/>　　他架起盾牌。<br/>　　“出击。”<br/>　　他挥剑进击，力量渐渐融入肌肉当中。<br/>　　“再来……”<br/>　　Pyrrha的笑声在脑中回荡。<br/>　　“肩膀放低一些……”<br/>　　Pyrrha……<br/>　　“对，就是这样，别忘了把腿向前伸一点……”<br/>　　Pyrrha……<br/>　　……<br/>　　……<br/>　　……<br/>　　……“Pyrrha！”<br/>　　呼唤在昏寂的空间中回荡。Jaune头昏脑胀，不知道身处何方。自己是躺着的，在某个冰凉而坚硬的表面上。周围昏暗如陷落后的信标学院，阴风阵阵，寒凉如斯。<br/>　　头好重……他回忆之前发生了什么，混乱的记忆叫嚣着冲入脑中。他看见机/械/士/兵向无/辜的人群/射击、猎人和学生与戮兽战斗；他看见自己在空无一人的街道狂奔、远方的学院塔楼迸发白光。不，她还在上面，发生了什么？不，她千万别有事，Pyrrha……<br/>　　“……Pyrrha！”<br/>　　“Jaune，小声一点。”<br/>　　他浑身一震，挣扎着向声源处探去。昏薄的光线勾勒出熟悉的轮廓，那姿态、那金盔，还有……<br/>　　那抹红。<br/>　　他浑身一震，呼吸艰难。这是梦吗？抑或自己已经死了，遗憾在死后世界得以补偿？<br/>　　他不知道，眼中只有那抹红。<br/>　　“Pyrrha？”<br/>　　透过一处孔洞，少女在观察某个方向，聚精会神。Jaune自知不该打搅，他心跳从未如此剧烈过，呼吸带着咸味，也许是血。他观察周围，这里似乎是一处洞穴，唯一的光源来自于头顶上的洞穴萤/虫。他分明记得自己被巨熊戮兽击倒在地，这会儿却到了这里。<br/>　　“我，我怎么……”<br/>　　“你昏过去了。”Pyrrha说，把目光从外界移回来，话中每一个音节都颤动着Jaune的神经。她竟然在这儿，在自己身边，就像变故之前那样。如温暖火光般的红色长发、松绿色的眸子，还有略微沙哑的嗓音。那是她，那就是她……<br/>　　“可，可是你怎么会……”<br/>　　“我把你带回了这儿。其他人在另一端，我能看见他们，但过去的路被戮兽堆满了。”<br/>　　“我……大家没事吧？”Jaune艰难地爬起来，挪到孔洞处向外张望。外边天色近黑，大约百码外的山崖里有绿色和粉色的浅淡色块。是Nora和Ren。但他没找着队伍的另外一名成员。“Ruby呢？她还好吗？”<br/>　　“……你摔得真的很严重，Jaune，要不……”<br/>　　“Ruby呢？”他慌了。“她有没有事？”<br/>　　“……她没事。”<br/>　　Jaune直视Pyrrha的眼睛，那对深邃的绿眸笼罩了他。是她，Pyrrha，她回来了，在最危急的时刻。她从未离去。<br/>　　Jaune现在最大的困难是克制住双手的颤抖。他像过去对付戮兽群时那样调整呼吸，稳定情绪，纵使心脏狂跳着要冲出喉咙。<br/>　　“你在这儿……”<br/>　　“嗯哼。现在我们要想办法过去。我从没见过数量这么多的戮兽聚集在一块，也许那一晚除外……但还能对付。我在等你醒过来，Jaune，你感觉还好吗？”<br/>　　Jaune说不准。一方面，他的胸腔因之前的撞击而隐痛不止。但另一方面，重见旧人的兴奋使他能从精神上克服一切困难，哪怕腿断了都能倒立着飞奔。<br/>　　“我没事。”<br/>　　Pyrrha点点头，掏出她的短矛和圆盾，拿的姿势有点怪，也许她开发了新的格斗招式。“我有好消息，Jaune。你猜Ren和Nora发现了什么？现在天黑，你看不到。但刚才我瞧见Ren举着一个小孩。他们在那个山洞里，Jaune！我们不需要再去找了，他们都在这儿。”<br/>　　她说的话，有一半Jaune没听明白，注意力完全不在上面。她还在这儿，她从未离开过……<br/>　　“Jaune？”<br/>　　他伸出手，慢慢、慢慢地朝她靠拢。昏暗光线中，Pyrrha的表情仿若吞下一大口蜂蜜酒。她本能地向后缩。<br/>　　“Pyrrha……”<br/>　　听见柔声呼唤，她不再后退，碧眸波光粼粼。<br/>　　“Jaune，你摔晕了，你现在神志不清……”<br/>　　Jaune先点碰她的肩膀，那真实的触感让他的心如注水般膨/胀。然后是她的脸庞，丝柔如纱，冬末寒风将其吹得干燥。她真的在这儿，她真的回来了。不论怎么回来的，她就在这儿。<br/>　　“你回来了……”<br/>　　“呃，Jaune，我是……”<br/>　　他吻了上去，胸膛中热流激荡。Pyrrha大概没有料到他会这么直接，伸手抵住他，力道越来越小，而又突然增强。唇/ban分开时发出清脆的“啵”声。<br/>　　“我……我知道现在不适合，但……”他嗓音哽咽了。“我没想到能再见到你，Pyrrha。这是还你的，你把我送进储物柜之前。还记得吗？我完全没想到，竟然就把我推进去了。”<br/>　　“我……”Pyrrha眨眨眼睛。“Jaune，你，你……”<br/>　　“我还好。”他体内激素狂飙，伤口疼痛一下子显得微不足道。“我不知道你怎么回来的，现在也没时间说。我只是……Pyrrha，我很抱歉。”<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　“我是个傻瓜。”<br/>　　“Jaune……”<br/>　　“还记得你问我的那个问题吗？Pyrrha？”<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　“我现在有答案了，我想这才是正确答案。”他握住她的手，如无尽寒冬中的火炉。“命运尤不可知，我们要自己去寻找答案，而不是听从虚无缥缈的召唤。”<br/>　　啜泣声。<br/>　　“Jaune，你，你真的摔晕了……”<br/>　　Jaune的心脏停摆了一秒，他脑中回放无数副熟悉的画面，她说过的话，她会说的话，她的嗓音，她的眸子。眼前的一幕宛如幻境。<br/>　　她已经死在了信标高塔。<br/>　　她已经不在了。<br/>　　但她活生生地呈现眼前。<br/>　　他不知道为什么，也无法追寻。无论真假，至少自己再一次见到了她。<br/>　　就当作是她吧。<br/>　　“我还好。”那份温暖的柔软给了他无穷的力量。真的是【无穷】，Jaune持圣仪之殁、携宝剑，挺直腰板，朝昏光流入的洞口看去。“走吧，Pyrrha，让我们把戮兽消灭干净。”<br/>　　“……唔。”Pyrrha应，带上武器，和他一道走出洞口。她很会挑地方，这儿位于下风处，但地势陡峭，戮兽上不来，只能在下边干嚎，倒方便了他们跃空突击。Jaune环视空中确认没有鸦鹰之类的飞行戮兽，再探看小孩和伙伴们的所在，直线距离不算远，但要经过谷底才能抵达对岸。也就意味着他们必须解决掉挡路的家伙。<br/>　　“Ruby和他们在一块？”<br/>　　“……嗯。”<br/>　　“好吧，让我们解决这件事。”Jaune找到下山的小路，石子裹着灰尘沙啦啦地滑落，他的身体自然地记起训练时的章法，略微俯身，缓步前进。Pyrrha跟在后边。<br/>　　他们一路下行，戮兽们闻息人类的气味，纷纷抬首探看。Jaune将剑举高。残破的混沌夕阳下，宝剑绽放耀眼寒芒。<br/>　　“Pyrrha。”他看向那抹让他魂牵梦绕的红色。“这回，让我给你演奏一曲金铁之歌。”<br/>　　话音刚落，Jaune便跃向混沌黑暗的兽群。就在即将接触的一刹那，他将圣仪之殁挥出，猛击敌人头颅，借助反作用力弹向空中。风如出征前女司仪手中的丝绸拂过面颊，他闭眼纵情享受，此生再未有更豪迈的时刻。<br/>　　时间仿佛被拨慢了速度。Jaune像一片秋叶缓缓落下，却锋利无比。宝剑出击，刺穿兽群。他感受到剑刃传来的颤抖，还有自己的心跳。噗通，噗通，每一下都让人陶醉。<br/>　　“看着我！”他高喊。剑刃插入某头巨熊的头颅之中，他借此运力，调整姿势，踩在戮兽的白色外骨骼上，再把剑拔出，卷起一串缥缈的黑雾。戮兽发出刺耳的咆哮，轰然倒地。他及时跳开，于空中扭转身姿躲贝奥武夫狼的飞扑。这个动作他过去连想都不敢想。<br/>　　“看着我！！”他高呼。余光里，象征Pyrrha的那抹灿烂朱红杀入战场，旋冲挥转，掀起满天残片。<br/>　　Jaune绽放笑意，持剑突刺，击退太极王蛇的进攻，重重落地，震起如云烟尘。模糊的视野中，戮兽黑影犹如函待清理的污渍。他举起盾牌，抵御第一波进攻，再一个漂亮的盾反掀翻巨狼，回身一击了结其性命，黑烟腾向空中。<br/>　　“看着我！！！”他嘶吼，将无穷无尽的戮兽想象成Cinder和她的爪牙。怒火灌入心房，一发不可收拾。他长吸一口气，感受恶意毒息与冬末苍凉。<br/>　　他知道真相，从她的反应就看出来了。潜意识将之埋藏，可他知道。<br/>　　几乎静止的时间中，他调首望向队友。那抹炫目的红在戮兽群中厮杀，所持之兵却非短矛与盾，而是那弯新月玫瑰。Pyrrha的赤红长发逐渐变短，融化在空气中，颜色变深，终为玄黑、碧绿的眼眸渐渐化为银色、灿金盔甲不再，融为红黑相间的束衣……Pyrrha融化在黯淡的苍穹下，不留一丝痕迹。<br/>　　Jaune双眼模糊，泪水浸润，化为晶莹的珠子下脸颊。<br/>　　Pyrrha。<br/>　　他举起圣仪之殁，寒光耀眼。<br/>　　「看着我。」<br/>　　「我终于做到了。」<br/>　　战士冲向敌阵，义无反顾。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>【她的闪回】　　<br/>　　通讯板开始录像。<br/>　　“好了，Jaune，就像我们练习的那样，跟着接下来的指示做：举起盾牌、别松手、别忘了向前迈一步。<br/>　　“准备好了吗？<br/>　　“出击！”<br/>　　她稍稍停顿。<br/>　　“再来一遍。”<br/>　　停顿。<br/>　　“再来。”<br/>　　差不多了。<br/>　　“好了。如果你没偷懒的话，我们可以休息一会了。”<br/>　　她凝视通讯板光洁的表面，自己的倒影如同雕塑般遥不可及。怅然若失的热流在胸腔中荡漾，反而为之鼓起勇气。<br/>　　“我知道这很让人沮丧。”她说：“感觉就像付出了如此多的努力，却只有微不足道的回报。但是我想让你知道，我为你骄傲。我从未遇到过如此坚定地想磨练自己的人。从我们开始训练开始，你的进步太大了。<br/>　　“而且我知道，这只是开始。”<br/>　　讲下去。<br/>　　“Jaune，我……我……”<br/>　　你的勇气在哪，Pyrrha？<br/>　　“……我只是想让你知道，我很高兴成为你生命的一部分。”她轻声道：“我会一直陪伴你的，Jaune。”<br/>　　无论何方。<br/>　　她关闭通讯板，将之收入腰包中，转身回望残破皎月。Vale节前的学院热闹非凡。即便是深夜，仍有些高年级的学生在校场边缘欢闹。Pyrrha聆听着这份人间的欢愉，眼眶悄然湿润。<br/>　　她有最好的朋友，Nora、Ren、RWBY小队。<br/>　　她有奋斗的目标，将戮兽赶出故乡。<br/>　　她有心爱的人，很快对方就会读到这则信息，明了心意，与她并肩同行。<br/>　　还有什么难过的呢？<br/>　　Pyrrha轻叹一声，步入晚风的怀抱。月光朗朗，一切都将变好。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　Jaune带着疲惫的队伍回到了村庄。<br/>　　孩子们安然无恙，顶多肚子挨饿，受了些惊吓。被父母领回家调/养几天就没事了。<br/>　　但JRNR小队的任务还没有完成。向导在半路上出现过一次，自不量力的他使着山农的劣质长嘴枪向他们射击，子弹被猎人的满层Aura挡下，未伤他们分毫。Ren和Nora拿下了袭击者，将其绑住。他眼带憎恨地凝视他们，趁不注意，从山崖上自己跳了下去，摔成暗红的污渍。<br/>　　Jaune在村子里多方打听，才勉强弄明白了事情的真相。原来那向导的妻子是被猎人害死的。上回经过村庄的那货在村庄外遇见向导夫妇和一群戮兽，竟直接跑了，没有施以援手。可怜向导殊死抵抗也没能挽回爱人的性命。<br/>　　“惨啊！”长老叙说时无不哀伤。“湍石是个好伙计呐，但那一夜之后就像换了个人，沉默寡言，与大家格格不入。我还觉得奇怪，他会愿意当你们的向导。唉。”<br/>　　向导原本的计划是把JRNR小队引入戮兽聚集的岔峡谷，用与爱妻归亡同样的方式害/死他们。计划失败后，他竟然选择自我了断结束这一切。<br/>　　队伍里的其他人听闻事实后皆震惊不已。“他不知道猎人有很多种吗？”Nora说：“有软//dan，这倒没错。但也有英勇慷慨的人啊。”<br/>　　“他为复仇走火入魔了。”Ren应，他正打点补给，准备出发。小孩们聚集在门口想和他们的救命恩人玩耍，Ruby被派去对付。很长的一段时间里，Jaune都要刻意和她保持点距离。虽说他当时晕晕沉沉地认错了人，但Ruby不介意那些亲密举动的表现还是让他感觉尴尬。<br/>　　好在山洞里发生的一切只有他俩知道。何况从精神层面上来讲，那短暂的十几分钟里，陪伴Jaune的是她，Pyrrha。谁知道呢？或许在那一夜，她的部分灵魂被Ruby吸收，从此遗留在了里面，这也说不定。<br/>　　暖流流过Jaune的心房。<br/>　　就像那段录像里说的一样，Pyrrha会一直陪伴在他身边，以各种方式守护着深爱的魂灵。<br/>　　Jaune整理包裹，指尖触碰到某个冰凉的东西。那是她留下的头箍。他扬起嘴角，温柔地抚摸着，好像那是她的柔发。<br/>　　「你一直在这儿，我知道。」<br/>　　他将之收好，背上背包，招呼伙伴们一道迈入凉瑟的冬末林风中。<br/>　　离Haven的路还很长，还好有那抹红相随心间。<br/>　　<br/>　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　（完）<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>